She's Got to Give Him Up
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Loke wants Lucy to break up with her boyfriend as he is being unfaithful to her.


She sat on her plush bed hugging into little Plue. He was good at comforting her when she needed it. Her whole body all curled up as she waited for him to return home to her. He said that he would be another hour at the guild. That was a few hours ago but still she waited patiently for him to walk in the door. She loved him and couldn't see what he was really doing.

Loke watched as his master waited all night for him to return. When he did return to her side, she wasn't mad at all. She was glad that he returned home safely to her side. She ran into his arms and kissed him, glad that he was okay and not injured.

Loke gritted his teeth as she couldn't see the reason to why he was late. He was with someone else. It was his job to protect his master from harm but he did not want to be the one who made her cry. Lucy was with her partner and first lover. What was worse was that they were engaged. It would break his master's heart if she found out that he was cheating on her. She would have to leave the guild as it would be too painful to see her 'idiot' everyday.

"Loke, we all want to help the princess out but we can't. You should rest, you've been staring at the portal for a long time." The lion turned round to see he was talking to Virgo. The portal was a gap in the spiritual world allowing a contracted spirit to check upon his master. They took on a form of a constellation in the Earthland's sky.

"I need to do something! I can't sit here and watch!" He raised his voice at the maid. She was not shocked at all. Loke and Lucy were close to one another and he wanted to help her out in any way he could.

"Now you know what the female looks like when they wait for you to return, Loke." He saw Aquarius floating towards him. She was smirking at her comment. She did have a point but he and his girlfriends knew the situation. They weren't in love, he could carry on to date anyone else. They all knew that and in return they could do the same. "Just go tell her to break up with him." He shook his head at her crazy idea. "Then sweep her off her feet, getting her to see that she has better options than the asshole." Aquarius folded her arms as she sat beside Virgo.

"Whoa, who knew Aquarius cared for our master. Scorpio has really changed your perception on our master. " Loke and Virgo giggled at his words.

"I'm glad that he has Lucy as out master instead of those other women." The blue mermaid huffed and floated away from Loke's teasing.

* * *

Again Loke sat at the portal as he watched Lucy sit at the bar all dressed up to go on a date with the flame headed idiot. She had spent so much time trying to get her hair perfect. She spent ages trying to find the right out for him but he wanted to hang out with the guild, showing of his fire skills.

Loke sighed as he nearly watched his master on the verge of tears. He fixed his hair and quickly ran to his gate. He had no plans tonight, he may as well cheer up his master. He was going to take Aquarius's advice and show Lucy that there is a better option than waiting for him to do something. It might not be him in the end but as long as his master was happy that's all he cared about.

Loke appeared in earth land with a handkerchief in his hands. He saw his master was trying to take her away pain by smiling.

"Well aren't you all dressed up for a day at the guild." Lucy smiled and took the hanky, that he was offering to her and dabbed her eyes.

"I'm supposed to go on a date but he looks busy. He must of forgot." Loke held a hand to her while the other one was tucked up at his chest. He looked like a prince in her eyes.

"Lucy, allow me to take you out. We will go to a fancy restaurant then take a stroll around the park." Lucy looked to Natsu then nodded her head and took Loke's hand. He intertwined his and her fingers together ad they walked out the guild.

For a long time in ages, he saw his master smile. He thought she forgot how to smile properly and not to hide her pain. Maybe being dense was the best way to keep smiling, instead of crying. Her smile was contagious. Every time she smiled he couldn't help but smile as well.

"You should smile more often, you make the room smile as well." Lucy blushed at his words. It had been a while since some complimented her beauty.

"Your exaggerating." Loke shook his head and smiled at her.

"I really mean it. You have a beautiful smile."

The pair walked hand and hand around the park. It was dark outside. Many stars were looking down on them. Loke couldn't help but laugh as he knew they were being spied on.

"Look Virgo, Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Taurus and even Aquarius are being nosy." The pair waved at the stars. Virgo, Aries, and Taurus twinkled as to say hello but Cancer, Scorpio and Aquarius faded away as to hide from their sight. They laughed as they already noticed the trio.

"I'm in trouble when I get home. The king doesn't like me hanging out with humans but I don't care." Lucy laughed as Loke began to pout.

"You were cheering up your master. Nothing wrong with that." Loke smiled and spun her round.

"Why do you need cheering up?" He wanted to know what was on her mind. She pouted when she thought about it.

"I'm always on my own. I'm beginning to think that he no longer has the same feelings for me anymore. I'm just plain old Lucy." Loke pulled her close to him.

"Well, do something about it. We want you to be happy." He said pointing to the stars who were all shining. Each of them shining so brightly as to back up Loke. "We will always be by your side no matter what." Lucy began to cry into his chest.

"I think he is cheating in me." Loke tubbed her back, to calm her down.

Loke sat at the portal with all of Lucy's contracts. Plue was happily sitting on Aries's lap as she rubbed his head. They watched as Lucy and her flame haired idiot argue. They couldn't hear what she and him were saying to one another but they knew it wasn't good. They were all smiling as she gave him up. Now she could finally be happy.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this story. I didn't want to mention who was the douche as I am a NaLu shipper so I tried to give you hints instead. Based on the song, Give him up - Faber Drive. Check it out if you want. I got my inspiration to write this by a YouTube video, /tVvnm7YMb6s check it out. It's amazing.**


End file.
